Blue Rangers
'Blue Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in every incarnation of ''Power Rangers. Blue Rangers are almost always male, though five of them have been female. Three of the four female Blue Rangers wear a lighter shade of blue than their male counterparts. Normally, Blue Rangers are also second-in-command. In terms of personality, Blue Warriors tend to either be a rival to the Red Warrior or be a spastic child, although some are known to be powerhouses. It's one of two colors to appear in every Power Rangers, the other being Red While the first two Blues were the eldest and most serious of the team, this did not become an actual trend until more recent series, where the Blues usually became the oldest or most serious of the main team Rangers. Blue Rangers |Noah Carver |- | style="background-color:#0F52BA;color:white;" |Robo Sapphire |- | style="background-color:blue" |Dino Charge Blue Ranger |Koda |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;" |Dino Charge Aqua Ranger |James Navarro |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;" |Dino Charge Talon Ranger |Heckyl |- | style="background-color:skyblue;color:darkblue;"|Dino Charge Azure Ranger |Rex Watkins |- | style="background-color:darkblue;color:white;"|Dino Charge Colbat Ranger |Duncan Randall |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Blue Ranger |Preston |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Energy Chaser Ranger |Max Powell |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Unofficial Ranger |Ellie |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |T.Q.G. Blue Ranger |Carlton Armstrong |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|T.Q.G. Aqua Ranger |Chelsey Swanson |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:black;" |Blue Shark Ranger |Michelle Hara |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;"|Navy Bat Ranger |Bob Wilson |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Data Squad Ranger |Mordecai |- | style="background-color:lightblue;color:black;" |Aqua Data Squad Ranger |Penny |- | style="background-color:#0000A0;color:white;" |Diamond Data Squad Ranger |Lucina |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|Cyan Data Squad Ranger |Trixie |- | style="background-color:#9FE7FF;color:white;" |Loyalty Data Squad Ranger |Rainbow Dash (Future Self) |- | style="background-color:#007FFF;color:white;" |Azure Data Squad Ranger |Philmac |- | style="background-color:#9FE7FF;color:white;" |Loyalty Harmony Force Ranger |Rainbow Dash |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Robo Blue Ranger |Blue |- | style="background-color:blue;color:limegreen;" |Star Blue Ranger |Baljeet |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;"|Remis Magilika Ranger |Simon Tsukikawa |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:black;"|Gorbion Magilika Ranger |Sheen Sakai |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|Pisces Magilika Ranger |Rhythm Pitch |- | style="background-color:dodgerblue;color:black;"|Gans Magilika Ranger |Gregg Lawrence |- | style="background-color:cyan;color:black;"|Kageri Tribe Ranger |Chloe Tan |- | style="background-color:blue;color:silver;"|Beetle-Ranger |Jeffery Kendall |- | style="background-color:navy;color:white;"|Shark-Ranger |Melvin |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|Blue Millennium Ranger |} Other Blue Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia * Gallery BlueMaskedRanger.png|Blue Masked Ranger DiaRanger.png|Jack Ranger FranceRanger.png|France Ranger Blueeletricranger.png|Blue Ranger SharkRanger.png|Shark Ranger Sapphireranger.png|Sapphire Ranger BluedynaRanger.png|Blue Dyna Ranger Ranger3.png|Ranger3 PegasusRanger.png|Blue Pegasus Ranger Bluesonicranger.png|Blue Sonic Ranger Bluemaskedranger.png|Blue Spirit Ranger Dolphinranger.png|Dolphin Ranger Dolphin_Ranger_(Male).png|Dolphin Ranger (Male version) Bluestreetranger.png|Blue Street Ranger Bluegeoranger.png|Blue Geo Ranger SwallowRanger.png|Blue Swallow Ranger Blue_Swallow_Ranger_(Male).png|Blue Swallow Ranger (Male version) 242px-Mmpr-blue.png|Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger Blue_Squadron_Ranger_(2).png|Blue Squadron Ranger Blue Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Blue Ninjetti Ranger 225px-Mmar-blue.png|Blue Aquitar Ranger 309px-Mmpr-ninjor.png|Ninjor 277px-Prz-blue.png|Blue Zeo Ranger 248px-Prt-blue.png|Blue Trubo Ranger Blue Senturion.png|Blue Senturion Blue Space Ranger.png|Blue Space Ranger Prlg-blue.png|Lost Galaxy Blue Ranger Prlr-blue.png|Lightspeed Rescue Blue Ranger Time Force Blue.png|Time Force Blue Ranger Time_Force_Azure_Ranger.jpeg|Time Force Azure Ranger Blue Wild Force Ranger.png|Wild Force Blue Ranger Wild_Force_Cyan_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Cyan Ranger Wild_Force_Azure_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Azure Ranger Blue Wind Ranger.png|Ninja Storm Blue Ranger Ninja_Storm_Blue_Ranger_(Male).png|Ninja Storm Blue Ranger (Male version) Navy Thunder Ranger.png|Navy Thunder Ranger Navy_Thunder_Ranger_(Female).png|Navy Thunder Ranger (Female version) Blue Dino Ranger.png|Dino Thunder Blue Ranger S.P.D. Blue Ranger.png|S.P.D. Blue Ranger Blue Mystic Ranger.png|Mystic Force Blue Ranger Mystic_Force_Blue_Ranger_(Male).png|Mystic Force Blue Ranger (Male version) Blue Overdrive Ranger.png|Blue Overdrive Ranger Cyan_Overdrive_Ranger.jpeg|Cyan Overdrive Ranger Jungle Fury Blue Ranger.png|Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle_Fury_Shark_Ranger2.png|Jungle Fury Shark Ranger Jungle_Fury_Antelope_Ranger.jpeg|Jungle Fury Antelope Ranger Ranger Operator Series Blue.png|RPM Blue Ranger Ranger Series Cobalt.jpg|RPM Cobalt Ranger RPM_Aqua_Ranger.jpeg|RPM Aqua Ranger Blue_Samurai_Ranger.png|Blue Samurai Ranger Megaforce_Blue.png|Megaforce Blue Ranger Super_Megaforce_Blue.png|Super Megaforce Blue Ranger Robo Sapphire.png|Robo Sapphire Dino_Charge_Blue_Ranger.png|Dino Charge Blue Ranger Dino_Charge_aqua_Ranger.png|Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Dino_Charge_Aqua_Ranger_(Female).png|Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Female version) Dino_Charge_Talon_Ranger.png|Dino Charge Talon Ranger Dino_Charge_Azure_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Azure Ranger Dino_Charge_Cobalt_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Cobalt Ranger Ninja_Force_Blue.png|Ninja Steel Blue Ranger Blue_Energy_Chaser.png|Blue Energy Chaser Ranger Blue_unoffical_ranger.png|Blue Unofficial Ranger TQG2.png|T.Q.G. Blue Ranger TQG10.jpeg|T.Q.G. Aqua Ranger Blue_Shark_Ranger.png|Blue Shark Ranger Blue_Shark_Ranger_(Male).png|Blue Shark Ranger (Male version) Cobalt_Bat_Ranger.jpeg|Navy Bat Ranger 2._Blue_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Blue Data Squad Ranger 11. Aqua Data Squad Ranger.png|Aqua Data Squad Ranger 15. Diamond Data Squad Ranger.png|Diamond Data Squad Ranger 22. Cyan Data Squad Ranger.png|Cyan Data Squad Ranger 2._Loyalty_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Loyalty Data Squad Ranger 24._Azure_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Azure Data Squad Ranger Harmony Force Loyalty Ranger.png|Loyalty Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger Blue Heroes Gallery Cure_Windy.png|Cure Windy Cure_Aqua.png|Cure Aqua Cure_Berry.png|Cure Berry Cure_Marine.png|Cure Marine Cure_Beat.png|Cure Beat Cure_Note.jpeg|Cure Note Glitter_Freeze.jpeg|Glitter Freeze Cure_Diamond.jpeg|Cure Diamond Cure_Princess.jpeg|Cure Princess Popcorn_Cheer.jpeg|Popcorn Cheer Cure_Shireff.png|Cure Sheriff Cure_Nile.png|Cure Nile Cure_Continental.png|Cure Continental Cure_Pantaloni.png|Cure Pantaloni Cure_Wave.png|Cure Wave Cure_Mermaid.png|Cure Mermaid Sapphire_Style.png|Sapphire Miracle Sapphire_Style2.png|Sapphire Magical Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES